The Curse and the Dragon Girls
by Lunar Youkai
Summary: Lucy, Levy, and Juvia have a secret and it's coming out, thanks to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Wondering what the secret is and how those boys screwed up? Read the story.
1. Intro

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I have a secret~! Want to know what it is?

Well first, let me tell you who I am, at least what most people know.

Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial mage. I have all the zodiac keys. My guild is Fairy Tail while my team is Team Natsu. My teammates are Natsu Dragneel (a fire dragon slayer), Gray Fullbuster (an ice mage), and Erza Scarlet (a requip mage).

Well for my secret?

I'm a dragon slayer, but not just any dragon slayer. I'm a dragon slayer princess. My real father is king of the dragons, Doragon, while my mother is the celestial dragon, Celestria. My mom went by the name Layla while on Earthland.

The thing is, though, I'm cursed. I cannot use my dragon slayer magic, only my celestial magic. I was cursed until I feel the hurt of betrayal and until then I was supposed to stay on with my mom. My father thought I would be safe here and for extra protection he sent the other dragons to protect me, including my mom, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeny.

But suddenly, my mom and the other dragons left for our home, the Dragon Realm. Before she left, though, she married a guy named Jude Heartfilia and used her magic to make him think that he was my real father. Well, he didn't know we were dragons so when mom left, she had to fake her death. My 'father' started to ignore me and one day he announced he was going to marry me off. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran away.

You would think after that my curse would have broken from him ignoring and trying to get rid of me. It didn't. I think it was the fact I didn't care about him as much as I said.

Well, me being stupid and all, actually looked for someone to betray me. Stupid, ne?

I did find something. It just wasn't betrayal. I found a guy trained by Igneel and became friends with him. He took me to Fairy Tail and there I met some more people like Gray and Erza, but I also met another like me, Levy McGarden.

I went to her and said, "I know you are cursed."

She looked at me and said, "How?"

I answered, "Because I am, too."

And, after that, she stayed the night at my house.

I learned some stuff about her.

Levy is the daughter of the soul dragon, Tamashi, and the dragon of books, Sukuri. The only magic she can use is solid script. And we became best friends fast.

Later, we met up with a girl named Juvia Lockser. At first we had to fight her, but in the end she joined Fairy Tail.

So one day, me and Levy walk up to her and said, "We know you are cursed."

Juvia looked at us surprised and said, "How?"

And me and Levy answered her the same way I did with Levy, "Because we are, too."

And we just had to have a sleepover. Me and Levy learned some stuff about Juvia.

Juvia is the daughter of the water dragon, Mist, and the ice dragon, Frost. The only magic she can use is water magic which to what me and Levy said was unfair because she had an element magic. And me and Levy became best friends with Juvia.

There is something else. Our last names aren't Heartfilia, McGarden, and Lockser.

Our full names our Lucy Celestria Star, Levy Sukuri Soul, and Juvia Mist River.

You see our middle names are named after our mothers.

Change of topic.

Juvia somehow fell in love with Gray. Levy somehow fell in love, too. With an iron dragon slayer who used to be a bad guy named Gajeel Redfox.

And me?

I fell in love with the dense Natsu..

You know, at first, I was planning on leaving Fairy Tail along with Levy. Then Juvia came and we decided to wait until she wants to come with us. She did want to come.

But it was then, that we realized we can't leave the only place we know as home.

Sure, we miss our parents, but we love our Fairy Tail family and trying to go look for betrayal, would be stupid.

But to honor them and show we miss them, the day the dragons left Earthland for the Dragon Realm, we would throw flowers into the river, hoping Juvia's mom would bring them to the rest of the dragons.

But that is not all.

The main thing is we are all somehow full human _**AND**_ full dragon.

This is my life story.

~Lucy Celestria Star


	2. Chapter 1: The curse is broken

**Normal P.O.V.**

Anyone who didn't belong to Fairy Tail would see the normal Fairy Tail partying like no tomorrow. But if you look close, you would see three girls in a corner, sulking.

'What happened now?' is what your thinking, right?

Well...

**(Lucy P.O.V.)**

Today.

The day all dragons disappeared.

Is today.

Me, Levy, and Juvia already threw the flowers in the river and now we are sulking in a corner of the Fairy Tail guild.

Wondering why no one is comforting us?

You see after Lisanna came back 'from the dead', everyone started to ignore me, Levy, and Juvia and only master pays us attention to us.

A little too much.

No, not in a perverted way.

More like a over protected father.

He started acting like this when we told him our secret.

_Flashback_

_Me, Levy, and Juvia are walking to master's office. I knocked._

_A "come in" was in heard and we walked in. You could see the nervousness on our faces which caused master to say..._

_"What's wrong, my children?" master asked. _

_Me and the girls looked at each other and nodded._

_We said together, "Master, we have been keeping a very important secret from you."_

_Master looked at us, surprised and said, "Do you want to tell me?"_

_"Yes!" we said/shouted in an instant._

_Master gave us a look that said 'well want me to die of curiosity?' _

_"We are daughters of dragons." we said together._

_Master looked at us surprised showed on his face clearly and said/yelled, "What!"_

_Good thing Levy sound-proofed the room._

_"Well, don't keep me waiting. Who's your parents and why don't you use your dragon magic?"_

_We looked at each other then Levy and Juvia looked at me with a look that said 'you tell not us'._

_I sighed and said, "My parents are the king of the dragons, Doragon, and the celestial dragon, Celestria. Levy's parents are the soul dragon, Tamashi, and the dragon of books, Sukuri. Juvia's parents are the water dragon, Mist, and ice dragon, Frost. We cannot use our dragon powers because we were cursed until we feel the hurt of betrayal."_

_Master looked at us with a pity look then said, "If you want, I can be your father until the curse is broken and then, if you want, I can becone your godfather."_

_We instantly said, "Yes!" _

_And then we jumped into his arms that were open wide and hugged him._

_Flashback End _(Still in Lucy P.O.V.)

"Hey, Lucy. Team Natsu is coming over here with Gajeel." Levy said, trying to cheer up for them.

"Hey Lucy. We decided we were going to kick you of the team so Lisanna can joined. Besides, you were always needing to be saved and you are too weak to be on the strongest team in Fairy Tail." they said together, excluding Gajeel.

"And Juvia, stop stalking me. You are a crazy, weak bitch who is trying to get laid." Gray said.

Gajeel added, "Oi! Shrimp! You need to get stronger, too. You are like Lucy and Juvia put together."

Once Gajeel said, that we started to cry.

"See what we mean!" yelled Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

We did the only thing we could think of.

We yelled, "Daddy!"

"What crying for your weak father!? What a bunch of weaklings!" Natsu and Gray yelled while Gajeel laughed at us.

Right then, dad came out of his office and pulled us into a hug. (Master is their adopted dad.)

"It's okay girls. Daddy is here and about to killed their butts to Edolas." dad said while comforting us.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel stopped and looked at us, jaws hitting the floor.

Suddenly, me and the girls (Levy and Juvia) started to glow.

When the glowing stopped, me and the girls looked different and I could tell what happened.

Me, Levy, Juvia, and dad whispered together, "The curse is broken."

I had long black hair with dark purple steaks and white at the tips of my hair. I was wearing an elegant medieval black dress with dark purple edges along with a dark purple belt. I had black boots on, too. I also had a royal crown on.

Levy had long silver hair with dark green streaks. Her eyes were black. She was wearing a dress like mine except hers was dark green with silver edges and a silver belt. She had silver boots on, too. But on her forehead was a small silver book tattoo. I'm guessing it has to do with her parents.

Juvia had long sea blue hair with ice white streaks. Her eyes were aqua blue. She was wearing a dress like Levy's and mine except hers was ice white with sea blue edges and a sea blue belt. She had sea blue boots on, too. And like Levy, she had something on her forehead. It was a snowflake with a rain drop in the middle. I guess it, too, had something to do with Juvia's parents.

I just thought of something.

"Hey? Is there anything different on my forehead?" I asked dad, Levy, and Juvia.

They answered, "Yeah it's the sun with a star inside it with a crescent moon on it and a crown on the whole thing."

"Oh." I said.

Suddenly, dad got on his knee and said, "Your Majesty."

Levy and Juvia looked at each other before doing the same as dad.

Team Natsu and Gajeel got out of shock and shouted, "What! Why is master bowing to Lucy the weakling?!"

I glared at them because that hurt my eardrums and said calmly, "Because I am back to be royalty, sadly."

And with that I looked at dad with a 'you know what to do' look and he sadly nodded. And with a wave of his hand mine, Levy's, and Juvia's guild marks disappeared.

Me and the girls, after they got up, went to him and hugged him saying, "You know you can still be our human dad."

With that, he laughed and twirled us around laughing.

"Wait! What do you mean royalty?! Your only a weak heiress."

Natsu had to ruin the moment.

Aquarius appeared and slapped him (my spirits knew my secret), "How dare you call THE princess of THE dragons weak!"

Surprising both me, the girls, dad, and the guild shocked at what she did and she disappeared.

And that made everyone in the guild except me, Levy, Juvia, and dad yelled, "WHAT!"

Me, Levy, and Juvia glared at them and I said, "Yeah. I'm the princess of the dragons. Levy and Juvia here our daughters of dragons. We never told you because we never felt like you would have believe us since we were cursed to not be able to use our dragon magic until we felt the hurt of betrayal and you idiots made us feel betrayed. And this is what happened."

With that, I gave dad a special book Levy invented for this that he only could contact us with, and then me and girls left, leaving a shocked guild and a upset, but happy dad.

We went to house and packed a suit full of our stuff, meaning ALL of our stuff in ONE suit case, and I summoned Virgo.

"Punishment, hime-sama?" Virgo asked/said.

I shook my head and said, "Can you take that suit case back into the spirit world for a while?"

"Yes, hime-sama." Virgo said instantly and took the bag and disappeared.

"Should we take the train or walk through the forest?" i asked.

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"The forest it is." I said and Levy casted an illusion spell that made us look like the us when we were cursed.

With that, we headed for the woods.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. The plot of this story is though.**_

_**I hope you like my new story.**_

_**"Love- that stupid emotion that makes us do crazy things." Lunar Youkai.**_

_**This has been Authors Notes.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The forest

**Normal P.O.V.**

How normal do you think it is to see three girls walking though the forest at night?

That's what Sting and Rogue were thinking. They was walking to Sabertooth to see ahead of them three girls from their rival guild (they don't know they quit) walking in a forest at night like them.

"Rogue, isn't those girls from Fairy Tail?" Sting asked his partner Rogue. What Sting and Rogue didn't know was that said girls could hear them.

Lucy stopped walking and looked straight at Sting and said, "No. We left that traitorous guild except for their master."

Sting and Rogue stopped walking and Sting said, "How did you hear me?"

This time Levy and Juvia stopped walking and went to Lucy.

"That's for us to know and hopefully you to never figure out." Levy said. And Lucy, Levy, and Juvia started to walk a different way from the two dragon-slayers. Unfortunately for them, the dragon-slayers decided to follow them.

"Juvia thinks it's time to try and find a way back to Juvia's, Lucy's, and Levy's parents." Juvia said.

"I think we have to find mates first." Lucy said, sadly.

Levy and Juvia gasped and said, "NO!"

And all three of them dropped to the ground and started to cry, also making it rain (Juvia's magic).

"It's all their fault! Mom told me before she left that I had to get a mate and if I met others like me they had to, too." Lucy said after they stopped crying, forgetting someone was watching them.

"I'm not ready to deal with love! First, it was the reason we were cursed, then it was the reason we were betrayed, next it breaks the curse, and now it's the only way to get back to our parents!" Levy said while punching the ground, hard.

"Levy, Juvia knows your upset but making a crater in the ground won't help." Juvia said.

"But, wait. What about our magic? Who will train us?" Levy said after calming down.

"We need to find a cave. Put a barrier around it and go to sleep. Mom said to do that and they will come to us in dreams so we will only be awake when we need food, water, or we have to go to the bathroom." Lucy said.

"All of the dragons?" Juvia asked, making Sting's and Rogue's jaw drop to the floor.

"Yes, all of them." answered Lucy.

"Even those Sabertooth dragon-slayers dragons? I mean I heard they were dead." Levy asked/said.

"Yes. Even if dragons die here, they can be alive back home." Lucy said. again shocking the dragon-slayers.

"Okay. Um Lucy, Levy? Juvia thinks those boys behind that bush heard us..." Juvia said while stopping.

Lucy and Levy stopped and looked at the poor bush that was about to get blown to bits.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Celestial Dragon Light!" "Soul Dragon Light!"

And the poor bush is destroyed, leaving Sting and Rogue to be shown.

"Solid Script: Bush!"

And the bush lives! Um back to the story...

"Uh, hi?" Sting said.

"Hi." and with that the boys found themselves tied with a rope by a girl with a maid outfit on.

"Punishment, hime-sama?" Virgo said.

"No, Virgo. Oh and can you give the spirit king a message?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Virgo replied.

"Can you tell him that the curse is broken if he doesn't already know?" Lucy asked/said.

"Of course, hime-sama." and Virgo was gone.

"Now, please tell why you were following us." Levy demanded.

"We were curiosity of why you could hear us before." Rogue said without emotion but on the inside he was sweating rockets. Unfortunately for him, Levy could tell he was nervous because of his soul.

"Look, stop acting. I can tell your nervous." Levy said, not caring if she embarrassed him with that sentence.

Sting started laughing and in between laughs you could catch a few words like 'Rogue does have emotion', 'she read him like a book', or 'where's the popcorn and a chair when you need them?'.

After Sting calmed down, he saw Rogue was as red as a cherry and started laughing again.

Finally after five minutes of Sting laughing and Rogue blushing, Lucy said/shouted, "Okay! I get it! You, Sting, can't tell you **_OWN_** partner's emotion. And you, Rogue, don't get that Levy knew by her magic **NOT** because you shown emotion."

Sting stopped laughing and Rogue stopped blushing.

"Well, finally! I thought you would never stop!" Lucy exclaimed. With that, Levy and Juvia started laughing.

"Hmm... we take them as prisoners or acted like this never happened?" Lucy asked after laughing Levy and Juvia stopped.

The girls look at one another then the boys then one another and started laughing.

The boys were hoping that them laughing meant the second one.

Once the girls stopped laughing and Lucy answered their silent question, "Prisoners it is."

Just not the answer they were hoping for.

**_Authors Notes_**

**_I do NOT own Fairy Tail. I do own the plot._**

**_Thank you for reading and, if you want, you can review, but you don't have to (I'm not forcing)._**

**_"I wonder if there is a vampire-slaying magic? I mean I haven't read it so far. Oh and if you want to use that in a story, I don't care." Lunar Youkai asked/said._**

**_If you were wondering about how Lucy and Levy used their dragon magic, it was because they were upset and it came out by instincts. Levy read Rogue's soul because she got that power when she used her father's dragon magic. _**

**_This has been Authors Notes_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Cave and the Guild

**Sting P.O.V.**

Me and Rogue are screwed. We were kidnapped by blondie and her friends! The best part is they tied us to ropes and the bookworm and water girl are DRAGGING us. Well, at least the water girl is dragging me. I look over at Rogue.

NO WAY! WHY ISN'T HE BEING DRAGGED!

I look at Rogue to see him riding a big book while watching a movie with bookworm! AND HE ISN'T TIED UP!

Blondie in the front is riding something, too... IS THAT A STAR!

"Don't worry. We will release you after we're done training." said the bookworm, who was most likely telling Rogue that. Rogue looked at her and nodded, then went back to eating popcorn. WAIT! THEY EVEN GOT POPCORN!

What's water girl going?

I looked at her.

And what is she doing?

SHE IS RIDING A RIVER!

While I get dragged, she rides a river!

And this is until we get to the cave.

GREAT!

I growled in anger.

Wanna know why?

According to blondie, we are a mile away from a cave.

"Yeah. We just want you to protect the cave. We will let you go after we leave the cave. Unless you don't want to go..." said blondie who was looking at me.

I blushed and looked away.

Why?

Even I will admit, she is hot!

"Uh, NO! We want to be free!" I said even though I want to stay.

"Okay..." blondie replies and walks back to the front.

GRR! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET IN THE MESSES!

**Normal P.O.V.** (Back at the guild right after the girls left)

Master looked Gajeel and Natsu and said, "You might want to get ready to have your butts kicked by your own dragons."

They looked at him surprised and said, "WHAT!?"

"My babies told me that once the curse broke, they would contact the dragons." master replied.

"Really?" asked Natsu and master shook his head 'yes'.

"Man, we should have done that months ago. Now we can see our dragons!" Natsu said.

Gajeel nodded his head.

Master looked at them with anger and jumped to the second floor effectively getting everyone's attention.

"Listen brats! I decided, until I see my adopted daughters' faces again, this guild will be put on hold. The famed Fairy Tail apparently doesn't care as much as they say about nakama!" master said, without guilt for he was too angry.

"WHAT!" everyone, except for master, said/shouted.

Mira spoke up, "Master, who are your adopted daughters?"

Everyone's attention was on her and master.

"My adopted daughters are Lucy, Levy, and Juvia, the same ones who Team Natsu and Gajeel drove out." answered master, proud of his little girls.

"WHAT!" was their response.

"But why, master?" said Lisanna, voicing everyone's silent question.

"When they told me about the curse on them, I decided I would adopted them as my daughters." master replied.

"Wait! Master, you knew that Lucy, Levy, and Juvia were daughters of dragons!?" everyone, except for master, yelled.

"Yeah." he said, then tired of playing their '20 questions', he went into his office and slammed the door.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

We're in the cave now.

It was funny to see their confused faces.

Wondering what happened?

_Flashback_

_We got to the cave, finally._

_Me and the girls looked at the boys. I looked at Levy and she seem to understand what I was saying._

_"Celestial Beings" I started._

_"Souls of Light" Levy said._

_"Tie Sting and Rogue to the cave. To be only allowed to leave for food and water." we said together._

_Sting looks confused. _

_Levy went to Rogue and said, "We will be going into the cave, now. We said a spell that won't allow you and Sting to leave unless it is for food and water."_

_Rogue's face went pale._

_I took pity and summon their exceeds. Then, I went to Sting and untied him._

_I looked at the girls and they looked at me. _

_Then, we walked inside the cave._

_Flashback End_

"I found a make-able beds!" I heard Levy.

"OK! I'm coming!" I yelled.

I caught up with her and Juvia.

"Okay guys, I'm go to warn you now, we probably will be asleep for awhile." I said.

They nodded their heads.

We laid on the 'beds', which were soft grass, and probably didn't fall asleep for a hour.

**_Dream _**

"Huh? Where am I..." I asked looking around.

It looks like a valley...

I see Levy and Juvia.

I ran to them and asked, "Where are we?"

They answered, "We don't know."

So I decided I would laid down and relax until the dragons come.

"LUCY!" I heard Levy yell.

I got up to see dragons around us.

"Um, hi?" I said as I got up.

Six of the dragons stepped out and turned into their human form.

I looked at them.

There was 3 males and 3 females.

One of the females had ocean blue hair with ocean green streaks. She had aqua blue eyes that made you feel as if you were looking at a ocean. She had on a ocean green dress that look like what a goddess would wear and no shoes on.

Next to the female was a male. He had ice hair with icy blue eyes. He had on an ice white suit with a icy blue tie. He had no shoes on, too.

The third was a female with dark green hair with brown streaks. She had brown eyes. She wearing a dark green dress that had brown edges. She didn't have shoes on, either.

Next to her was a male with silver hair. His eyes were black that made you think he could look into his soul. He had on a black suit with a silver tie on. He didn't have shoes on, too.

Then I saw my mom. She looked different. She had white hair with star shapes in them. Her eyes were yellow with a white speck in the middle. She had on a white dress with stars all over it. She didn't have any shoes on either.

I didn't get a chance to look at the last male because I started to run into my mothers' arms, crying. I saw, through the tears, Levy and Juvia do the same.

Once we were done crying, our moms said something that made us start to cry all over again.

"Welcome home."

**_Authors Notes_**

**_Touchy Ending, huh?_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own the plot._**

**_"Thank you for reading! I'm sorry I couldn't post yesterday. I was angry at my computer because the stupid thing kept deleting all the process I made when I was trying to type a story. It was being mean!" Lunar Youkai said._**

**_Well um sorry about the above._**

**_Thanks for reading and, if you want, review._**

**_This has been Authors Notes_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dragons

Previously...

_Once we were done crying, our moms said something that made us start to cry all over again._

_"Welcome home."_

**Now, Normal P.O.V.**

After the girls were done crying, Lucy's mom said, "Well, I think it's time for introductions."

And with that, all the dragons turned into human form.

"I'll start with the parents first. I'm the celestial dragon, Celestria. I'm also Lucy's mother." she said and she pointed to the ocean bluenette, "That is Mist. She is the water dragon. Also Juvia's mother."

Next, she pointed at the ice white haired male and said, "He is the ice dragon, Frost. Also, he is Juvia's father." she paused as Juvia ran into her father's awaiting arms, "Next to him is Sukuri, the dragon of books. She is Levy's mother." as she said that she was pointing at the dark green haired female.

She paused for a breath and continued, while pointing at the silver haired male, "He is the soul dragon, Tamashi. He is Levy's father." and she paused as Levy ran into her father's lovely arms.

Finally, she pointed at the last male.

He had black hair with red tips. His eyes were blood red with a black speck in the middle. He was wearing a blood red suit with a black tie. He also had a black cape on with blood red edges.

"He is the king of dragons, Doragon, and he's Lucy's father. And so you won't get confused, he is also the elemental, dimension, and the sun dragon." Celestria said, but before she could finish Lucy was in her father's royal open arms.

After the girls stopped hugging the death out of their fathers, Celestria continued, "Now for the fire dragon, Igneel." as she was pointing at a male.

He has fire-red hair with yellow tips. His eyes are red with orange ring around them. He was wearing a white suit with flames coming out of it.

Celestria pointed at a female near Igneel and continued, "She is the nature dragon, Hanara. Next to her is Acnologia, the black dragon of the Apocalypse. Next to him, is the rock dragon, Ganseki. Then comes Khora, the space dragon. Next to her, is Kairos, the time dragon. Next to him, is Ushinatta, the lost magic dragon. Next to her, is the animal dragon. Zoala. The other dragons are busy back at home and will train you after you leave here in the real world." she said as she pointed at them, ignoring the gasp at Acnologia.

Hanara has light green hair flowing to her back with vines weaved in it. Her eyes were leaf green with a dark green ring around them. She was wearing a dark green dress with leaves sewed into the bottom, all leaves were green.

Acnologia actually looked cool. He has black hair with white at the bottom that went to his shoulders. His eyes were black with a white dot in them. He was wearing a plain white shirt with black jacket along with his black jeans. He actually had on shoes, too. They were black.

Ganseki has dark brown hair. His eyes were green with a black ring around them. He was wearing a brown suit with a green tie.

Khora has orangish red color hair with black streaks that went to her mid-back. Her eyes were black. She was wearing a plain white dress.

Kairos has a golden color hair with white streaks and tips. His eyes were whitish gold. He was wearing a white suit with a gold tie and edges. He was wearing shoes, too. His were white.

Ushinatta has black hair with gold streaks and tips flowing to her knees. She has golden eyes. She was wearing a black dress with golden edges.

Zoala has purplish black with purple streaks. She has purple eyes with a black ring around them. Her dress is purple with black edges.

"Um, mom?" Lucy said nervously.

Celestria sighed and said in a soft voice, "Yes, what is it dear?"

"Uh... Acnologia tried to kill us..." said Lucy barely even whispering, though everyone heard her.

Everyone of the parents started to glared at Acnologia as he just sweat-dropped.

"I only attack because I was controlled and I didn't even know that was you girls..." he said, still sweat-dropping.

"Even if you didn't know, just looking at her would break the spell." Tamashi said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Okay... I broke the spell when I saw her, but I didn't know it was because I saw her until after I left the island. I thought that I was strong enough to break the spell. So I assumed, the people that I saw that were in front of me were the people that tried to control me so I attacked them, ignoring what they were saying." he said, in his defense.

"Oh... I'm okay now... I mean isn't like we died... just were stuck in time for 7 YEARS!" Lucy and Levy said while Juvia nodded.

Acnologia just said, "But I didn't cause that!"

"It's still your fault." Levy said looking away.

"Forgive me?" he asked/said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure..." the girls said.

"Okay... back to your training, you'll be able to use both dragon and dragon-slayer magic that your parents has but only dragon-slayer magic for the rest of the dragons." Mist said, calmly.

Doragon added, "Also you can't learn the dragon-slayer magic of Ushinatta since she represents the lost magic, there is no lost dragon-slayer magic. She can though teach you all the lost magics."

"And you train with your parents first."said Sukuri.

Frost added, "We even made you schedules for your training."

The girls just said "Okay..." and got their schedules.

**_Lucy's Schedule_**

1. Sun Dragon Magic

2. Celestial Dragon Magic

3. Elemental Dragon Magic

4. Dimension Dragon Magic

5. Sun Dragon-slayer Magic

6. Celestial Dragon-slayer Magic

7. Elemental Dragon-slayer Magic

8. Dimension Dragon-slayer Magic

9. Soul Dragon-slayer Magic

10. Space Dragon-slayer Magic

11. Nature Dragon-slayer Magic

12. Black Apocalypse Dragon-slayer Magic

13. Animal Dragon-slayer Magic

14. Rock Dragon-slayer Magic

15. Time Dragon-slayer Magic

16. Lost Magic

17. Book Dragon-slayer Magic

18. Fire Dragon-slayer Magic

19. Water Dragon-slayer Magic

20. Ice Dragon-slayer Magic

**_Levy's Schedule_**

1. Book Dragon Magic

2. Soul Dragon Magic

3. Book Dragon-slayer Magic

4. Soul Dragon-slayer Magic

5. Lost Magic

6. Elemental Dragon-slayer Magic

7. Celestial Dragon-slayer Magic

8. Ice Dragon-slayer Magic

9. Time Dragon-slayer Magic

10. Animal Dragon-slayer Magic

11. Black Apocalypse Dragon-slayer Magic

12. Sun Dragon-slayer Magic

13. Fire Dragon-slayer Magic

14. Dimension Dragon-slayer Magic

15. Water Dragon-slayer Magic

16. Rock Dragon-slayer Magic

17. Space Dragon-slayer Magic

18. Nature Dragon-slayer Magic

**_Juvia's Schedule_**

1. Ice Dragon Magic

2. Water Dragon Magic

3. Ice Dragon-slayer Magic

4. Water Dragon-slayer Magic

5. Celestial Dragon-slayer Magic

6. Space Dragon-slayer Magic

7. Time Dragon-slayer Magic

8. Book Dragon-slayer Magic

9. Dimension Dragon-slayer Magic

10. Rock Dragon-slayer Magic

11. Sun Dragon-slayer Magic

12. Soul Dragon-slayer Magic

13. Lost Magic

14. Animal Dragon-slayer Magic

15. Black Apocalypse Dragon-slayer Magic

16. Fire Dragon-slayer Magic

17. Nature Dragon-slayer Magic

18. Elemental Dragon-slayer

"Wow, looks like we are going to have fun..." the girls said together.

"So we are..." the dragons said with a evil smile, "Now take the illusion off. You need to be in your original forms."

**_Let the training begin..._**

**15 Dream Years**

Three girls sat together in a cave guarded by two sabers.

One used to be Lucy Heartfilia. Her name is now Lucy Star.

She has six different forms.

Her Celestial dragon form's name is Lucy Moon. In this form, she has golden hair with black eyes with a golden ring around them. She normally wears a white dress that goes to her knees. She has black boots on.  
In this form, her powers are; she can summon ANYTHING just by thinking she wants it. She can call stars, meteors, comets, if it is a space object, she can call it to her.

Her Elemental Dragon form's name is Lucy Elementriss. In this form, she has black hair with red, blue, and green streaks. Her eyes are black with a red dot in the middle, a blue ring around them, and green specks in them. She normally wears a dress that has leaves on the bottom, fire around the out the shirt, and a water-made belt. She has black ballerina shoes on.  
In this form, her powers are; she can control all elements. She can control the weather. She can also breathe underwater, walk on air (or fly), swim in fire, and became one with the ground.

Her Sun Dragon form's name is Lucy Shine. In this form, she has orangish red hair with bright yellow streaks. Her eyes are bright yellow with a red ring around them and orange specks in the them. She normally wears a yellow dress that has red edges with a orange belt. She has no shoes on.  
In this form, her powers; she can control the seasons; when it starts, how it lasts, and/or when it ends. She can also control where the sun is during the day/night.

Her Dimension Dragon form's name is Lucy Jigen. In this form, she has long silver hair with black streaks. She has black eyes. She normally has a silver dress on that flows to her feet. She has no shoes on.  
In this form, her powers are; she can control any dimension. She can go to any dimension. She can also have the same powers the people in that dimension.

Her dragon-slayer form's name is Lucy Draca. In this form, she has long straight black hair with golden streaks that goes to her knees. Her eyes are golden with black specks. She normally wears a golden dress that goes to her feet.  
In this form, her powers are; she can control all her dragon-slaying magic.

Her weakest form's name is Lucy Heartress. She basically looks like what she did when she was cursed.  
In this form, her powers are; she can call her celestial spirits. She can also use her lost magics in this form.

Now to her original form, Lucy Star. She looks like what she did when the curse was broken.  
In this form, her powers are; she can do all of the above. She can also talk to animals, monsters, plants, flowers, and trees.

Next to her was a girl that used to be Levy McGarden. She is now called Levy Soul.

She has five different forms.

The first is her Soul Dragon form's name is Levy Tama. In this form, she has silver hair with one blue streak near her face. Her eyes are soulless black eyes. She normally wears a white dress without shoes.  
In this form, her powers are; she can see souls and sense them, she can move souls, and she can sense how the soul feels.

The next is Levy Script, her Book Dragon's form. In this form, she has long wavy brown hair. She has bright green eyes with green specks. She normally wears a green dress with brown shoes and brown glasses.  
In this form, her powers are; she knows what a book says just by looking at it, she can understand how a person feels, and she can search for any book's place and, if she tries hard, she could tell you what it's about.

Her next form is Levy Draca, her dragon-slayer form. In this form, she has long curly black hair with purple streaks that goes to her knees. Her eyes are purple with black specks. She normally wears a purple dress that goes to feet.  
In this form, her powers are; she control all dragon-slaying magic.

Her weakest form name's is Levy Gardens. She looks the same as she did when she was cursed.  
In this form, her powers are; she can do her solid script and she can use her lost magics.

Her final form is Levy Soul. She looks like what she did when the cursed was broken.  
In this form her powers are; she can all her forms powers and also she talk to animals, monsters, plants, flowers, and trees.

Next to both of them is the used to be Juvia Lockster. Her name is now Juvia River.

She has five forms, too.

Her Ice Dragon form's name is Juvia Frost. In this form, her hair is ice white with icy blue streaks. She has icy blue eyes. She mostly wears an icy blue dress with ice white boots.  
In this form, her powers are; she can freeze anything, including fire unless it's Igneel's fire, she can control how cold something is, and unfreeze anything.

Her Water Dragon form's name is Juvia Mizu. In this form, she has ocean blue hair with a bright green streak near her right ear. Her eyes are bright green with blue specks. She wears an aqua blue dress without shoes.  
In this form, her powers are; she can sense and control water, she can breathe underwater, and she can make it where anyone else can breathe underwater.

Her dragon-slayer form's name is Juvia Draca. In this form, her hair is long wavy black with green streaks. She has green eyes with black specks She wears a long green dress with no shoes.  
In this form, her powers are; she controls all of her dragon-slaying magic.

Her weakest form's name is Juvia Lock. She looks like she did when she was cursed.  
In this form, her powers are; she can use her water magic and her lost magics.

Her final form is Juvia River. She looks like she did when the curse was broken.  
In this form, her powers are; she can do everything her other forms can do and she talk to animals, monsters, plants, flowers, and trees.

Through their final form is the strongest, they rather be in their fathers' dragon form, in Lucy case the Elemental Dragon.

"Ready to see the world again?" Lucy asked the girls next to her.

"Yes, let's do this!" they replied.

And they walk outside to see...

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Yep, a cliffy...**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. I own the plot, though.**_

_**Yeah so here is the votes...**_

_**Levy is with... Rogue!**_

_**Juvia is with... Lyon!**_

_**And Lucy is tied between Sting and Rogue, but since Rogue is with Levy...**_

_**It's a Sticy!**_

_**Congrats to the people that voted for them! And sorry to the people that didn't...**_

_**I made it long because I waited a long time to post a new chapter.**_

_**Now anything you want to add, Lunar?**_

_**"Oh, um nothing important... just bored and all..." Lunar said nervously.**_

_**Hmm... I don't trust you... **_

_**This Has Been Authors Notes**_


	6. Chapter 5: Manliness Challenged

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Um? Are we interrupting something?" Lucy asked, weirded out. **(Lunar: Lucy's in her Elemental Dragon Form. Levy's in her Soul Dragon form. Juvia's in her Ice Dragon form. If you forgot what they look like in these forms, the previous chapter has all the info you need.)**

I mean who wouldn't be?

If you walk out of a cave, intending on seeing your 'bodyguards', just to see them in what looks like a 'hugging-like' position, if you get what I mean.

Sting and Rogue looked at Lucy and the girls, trying to figure out who they are.

Levy, seeing their confused looks, said "It's us." she continued when she saw that Sting was still confused, "Okay... I'll simple it down for you, Sting. I'm Levy. Black haired girl is Lucy. The last one is Juvia." with a voice that made you think she was talking to a three-year-old about why you shouldn't steal cookies from the cookie jar.

Sting slowly nodded his head as he process the information.

And then a light bulb went off and Sting & Rogue separated from each faster than you could say 'cow'.

**(Lunar: I think this calls for a flashback.)**

_Flashback **(Sting P.O.V.)**_

_I'm bored! _

_It's been 15 minutes since Blondie and her friends went into that stupid cave._

_I look over to my right to see Rogue is having the same problem but he is better at hiding than me I bet._

_Lector and Frosch fell asleep a few minutes ago._

_"I wonder what they're doing..." I said as I looked at Rogue._

_Rogue looked at me and said, "I don't know..."_

_He paused for second as he got an 'I-feel-like-annoying-someone-just-because-I'm-bor ed-and-feel-like-it' aura and said, "I kinda wish I could finish my movie I was watching with Levy-san... though it was pretty funny to see you being dragged..."_

_I glare at him and said, "Haha very funny... I would like to see you being dragged while your partner/friend watching a movie riding a giant book."_

_Hmm... I got an idea._

_Slowly, I got up and walked to Rogue._

_And I, somehow, grabbed a rope from the nothness in the air and tied up Rogue._

_Rogue glared at me and said, "You wouldn't dare..."_

_I look at him with an 'I'm-evil-and-I-know-it' look._

_Then, I started to drag him, that is, until I tripped on a rock._

_I ended up falling and, accidentally, pulled Rogue up, making him land on me._

_We both were frozen with shock until we heard an angelic (at least to me) voice ask us, "Um? Are we interrupting something?"_

_Flashback End **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

And that is how the two ended up like that. Now back to the story...

Both boys were blushing and muttering about how they are not gay.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... I get it... you're in denial. Sting, sweety, you are gay. Rogue, I'm sorry for Sting's behavior toward you."

Sting looked at Lucy with a menacing look and said, "You dare question my manliness?"

Lucy looked at him and said, "I dare."

Sting got up and slowly walked straight up to Lucy. Lucy, feeling suddenly like prey with Sting as the predator, backed up slowly. Sting smirked and said, "What, blondie? I thought you _**dared**_ my manliness? Now, you chickening out... what a shame..."

Lucy looked at him as he came closer to her. Lucy found herself back against the cave wall on the outside. She looked at Sting and said, "Can't we _just_ discuss this?"

Sting shook his head and put his forehead on Lucy's, making her look at him straight in the eye. Sting said, "I'll prove how manly I am to you..."

Lucy looked scary for a moment then she did something that surprised Sting and Rogue.

_**"**__**Elemental Dragon Roar!**__**"**_

And the last thing Sting saw before he blacked out was a fire, ice, water, and air tornado coming at him.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Um sorry for the short chapter... but not sorry enough to put more...**_

_**If ****added a subjection necklace, that wouldn't count as a crossover, right?**_

_**I don't own nothing in this story except a few dragons and the plot.**_

_**Lunar, anything you want to add? **_

_**"Yes. You see, this Lunar has lost her rainbow lizard named Maralo. She likes to stab people with a pitchfork. Um, be safe." Lunar said.**_

_**Okay...**_

_**This Has Been Authors Notes**_


	7. Lunar doesn't want to die

(Remember, you have 5 lives right now.)

**PLEASE... PLEASE... FORGIVE ME!**

Yes. That was necessary.

Cause I am in **BIG** trouble when you read this and feel the urge to grab a giant pickle to whack me with it.

Yep, that bad.

Lunar has a _VERY_ **_important_** _**ANNOUNCEMENT**_.

Well, Lunar wants a break.

Not a short one.

Um... a... uh... until February break?

*Yelling in the background*

_CALM DOWN!_

I will try and post the last chapters of _The Guardian Girls Of The Shikon_.

And will try to write a few chapters for _The curse and the Dragon Girls_.

_**BUT**_ I do **not** make any promises. I will try, though.

You probably want a reason, right?

1. Stress! So much STRESS! Lunar has other stuff, too!

2. I have a MAJOR, I mean MAJOR, writers' block.

3. I want to play some online games.

4. I also want to watch more youtube videos.

5. I NEED TO READ ME FANFIC! I am way behind on reading fanfic stories.

6. _**I AM LAZY!**_

7. I am out of reasons, but still, Lunar wants a break.

**I will mention this though.**

I am willing to hear some suggestions on what direction my readers want _The curse and the Dragon Girls_ to go in.

Like if you want drama, how long you want the story to be, want add a character (from the show or OCC, if OCC you can create the character), maybe you would like some mystery in it, etc.

And for _The Guardian Girls Of The Shikon _fans, I am willing to hear some suggetions, too.

Like if you want a sequel and if so, would you want some more of a certain genre, if you want to add a character (again from show or OCC, if OCC you can create the character), etc.

See I kinda of made up from my break, kinda of.

So **PLEASE**, **_PLEASE_** find the awesomeness in your heart to NOT kill me for this.

(Not like most of you know who I am, but don't go killing innocent people that you think is me. That would be mean.)

Thank you for your support so far and for reading. I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and/or Fairy Tail.

_F.Y.I.- I use this for both my stories. AGAIN I AM LAZY and have no motivation to type anything else for now!_

**LUNAR IS OUT!**

_**This will blow up in one minute.**_

..59..

..58..

..57..

..56..

..55..

..54..

..53..

..52..

..51..

..50..

..49..

..48..

..47..

..46..

..45..

..44..

..43..

..42..

..41..

..40..

..39..

..38..

..37..

..36..

..35..

..34..

..33..

..32..

..31..

..30..

..29..

..28..

..27..

..26..

..25..

..24..

..23..

..22..

..21..

..20..

..19..

..18..

..17..

..16..

..15..

..14..

..13..

..12..

..11..

..10..

..9..

..8..

..7..

..6..

..5..

..4..

..3..

..2..

..1

***KABOOMIE***

_You have lost a life. You only have 4 left._


End file.
